How to Repair a Relationship and Prevent a Catastrophe
by The Official Girl Wonder
Summary: When the Titans invite Titans East, Kid Flash, and Jinx to the tower for major mission, things start to get personal. There's tension between Speedy, Kid Flash, and Robin. Aqualad's nervous. Everyone else is clueless.
1. Chapter 1

Robin was working out on the parallel bars in the gym at Titans Tower as Starfire watched in admiration. Usually, the Boy Wonder would have felt self-conscious about having someone watch him, but he had too much on his mind at the moment to care.

Today, his team would be working with Titans East, as well as Kid Flash and Jinx.

It wasn't as if he didn't like them. He did. In fact, he trusted them with his life and the lives of his teammates. That's why he made them honorary Titans after all. And yes, he was glad that all twelve of them could work together, it was just…Speedy and Kid Flash.

Roy and Wally.

Those two had stood beside him through some of the greatest challenges of his young life. They were his comrades, his friends...

But NOT his brothers. Robin used to call them his brothers, but he would never make the mistake of trusting anyone that deeply again.

The acrobat threw himself off of the bars once more and landed neatly on the ground below, hearing Starfire clap for him in glee. Robin jumped. He'd nearly forgotten about his girlfriend's presence.

"Thanks, Star," he said with a smile.

"Friend Robin, that was most magnificent! Where did you learn these wonderful tricks?"

_Oh, I was a Flying Grayson at Haley's Circus. It was a lot of fun until my family was murdered and I became an orphan, went to live with a sociopath legal guardian who fights crime dressed as a bat every night, and started beating up bad guys when I was nine…_

Robin sighed. "I'll have to tell you later, Star."

Before Starfire could inquire further, the gym doors slid open with a pneumatic hiss, and in ran Beast Boy (much to Robin's relief).

"Dudes!" the green changling shouted excitedly, "Titans East is here!"

Starfire smiled and followed the younger boy out the door, leaving Robin to gather his thoughts.

The Boy Wonder took a deep breath and went to greet their guests.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans...yet...**

Speedy shifted nervously in the living room of Titans Tower. Then, he caught himself doing itand grunted in frustration. It was just Robin, after all. The kid was two years his junior! He didn't have to worry about him!

Speedy sighed. He knew what the problem was. This wasn't just any kid. This was Robin, the young boy he'd grown up with. His friend…This was Dickey, his little brother.

No, Speedy thought sourly, we're not brothers anymore.

"What's wrong, Hot Shot?" asked Bumblebee, the leader of his team, with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Yeah, man," added Cyborg, "You've been in kind of a daze since you got here."

Speedy wondered how long the other Titans had been watching him as he looked over the faces of Bumblebee, Cyborg, Mas, and Menos. He didn't even need to see Aqualad, who already knew what was on Speedy's mind.

The young archer shrugged and easily flashed a smile at the others. He could always act cool under pressure. "It's nothing, really…Hey, where are the others?"

No sooner had he said it than Beast Boy and Starfire sped into the room. Starfire attacked each member of Titans East with a hug, speaking rapidly in a mix of English and Tamaranean. Speedy only caught, "Friends," "Happy to see you," and "Apkun'a," whatever that meant.

Aqualad laughed and pulled himself out of Starfire's embrace. He and the alien princess got along very well because they both still had a tendency to get confused by the customs of those whom he called the surface dwellers and whom she called the Earthlings. "Great to see you, Starfire! Uh…Where's-"

"Robin," Speedy said stiffly, looking directly at the Boy Wonder, who had silently entered the room and walked over to a corner.

Robin mentally cursed. Speedy always could find him faster than anyone else.

"Speedy," Robin responded, just as uneasily.

"Beast Boy!" Everyone stared at the shape-shifter. "What? I thought it was 'say your name day'."

Before anyone could stop it, Starfire exclaimed, "Oh, is this another of Earth's recreational customs? Starfire!"

"Mas!"

"Menos!"

Now, the little name game spread around the room like an epidemic.

"Aqualad!"

"Cyborg!"

"Bumblebee!"

"…Raven."

"Kid Flash!"

Everyone (except Robin and Speedy) jumped in surprise and turned toward the new voice. By the door stood the teen speedster and his girlfriend, Jinx.

"What?" Kid Flash said, "I thought it was 'say your name day'."

"Dude, so did I! But when did you get here?"

"Ten seconds ago. No, eleven…Twelve…Thirteen…"

Jinx decided to smack him upside the head before anyone else did.

"Ow! Baby, what was that for?"

"You were being a moron, Sweetie," Jinx said, kissing the pouting speedster on the cheek.

Speedy snickered behind his hand and Beast Boy gagged.

Robin decided it was time to get everyone on task.

"Jinx, nice to see you again."

"You too, Robin," Jinx returned unsurely. She wasn't sure if she should be wary around Robin, but her boyfriend certainly seemed to be. Kid Flash had been hesitant to come to Jump City. And Kid Flash was never hesitant.

Robin wordlessly walked past Kid Flash and toward the computer console.

"Now, as you all know-"

"Yeah, yeah," Kid Flash interrupted, receiving a glare from the slightly younger hero, "We all got the briefing video. You need our help taking down some criminal who calls himself 'The Reflection'."

"Actually, we don't need your help," Robin responded, seething.

"Then why call us?" asked Speedy, saying more than one word to Robin for the first time since arriving.

Robin redirected his glare at the red clad archer before turning back to the console and pulling up a picture of a large gray building.

"That is why," he said, zooming in on different points on the building, "This compound serves as his headquarters, and it's highly secured. He specifically designed it to repel the five members of my team."

"But he didn't prepare for any of our abilities," Bumblebee finished.

Robin nodded in agreement and began pointing at the different spots on the compound. "Mas, Menos, and Kid Flash can easily run over these motion pads without setting off any alarms. Speedy's tech calibrating arrows can throw a continuous loop over the surveillance cameras. Cyborg can do that as well, but I need him to unlock the electronic doors without being seen. Bumblebee can get into any small spaces if the need arises. If she works with Beast Boy, they can get the job done in half the time. We don't know for sure if this guy has any superpowers, but quite a few witnesses claim that he's some sort of magician. If this is true, Jinx can definitely help us out. Raven could use another sorceress to give her a hand. Aqualad, Starfire, and I will be taking down any of his hired help. I'll also be hacking into the mainframe of the base. How's that sound?"

Aqualad, Cyborg, and Raven nodded. Bumblebee looked impressed. Beast Boy, Mas, and Menos looked confused. Speedy and Kid Flash looked disgruntled, but grudgingly nodded as well. Jinx was still concerned by the two redheads' behavior. Starfire shouted, "Excellent plan, Robin! We must begin at once, must we not?"

Robin smirked. "Yep. Titans together?" Everyone except two certain heroes smiled, hearing the Titans motto.

"Whatever," Speedy said, pushing past Robin, "Let's just kick his butt."

After Speedy was out of the room, Beast Boy asked, "Dudes, what's with him?" The other Titans shrugged, but then Kid Flash brushed Robin in the same way and followed after Speedy. "What's up with both of them?" he added incredulously.

Aqualad sighed. "They're just dealing with personal issues, right Robin?"

Robin glared at the Atlantean boy for bringing him into the conversation. "No idea what you're talking about," he replied pointedly and stalked off toward the garage.

"Okay, Aqualad, you seem to know what's going on, so spill," Bumblebee demanded with her arms akimbo.

"Yeah, why's Kid Flash been acting so weird?" Jinx asked.

"They're ganging up on Robin for some reason. They barely know him!" Cyborg complained, slightly worried about his friend.

"Yes, please, Robin has also been rather…out of sorts lately," said Starfire, "He will not talk about it, but he seems bothered."

"He doesn't just seem bothered. I could sense something going on with all of their emotions while they were talking," Raven added, speaking for the first real time in hours.

Aqualad put his hand up for silence and sighed again. "Listen, I think you should hear the actual story from them, but…Let's just say that you're wrong, Cyborg. Those three know each other better than any of us do."

Before the other Titans could question him further, Aqualad quickly exited the room.

**Thank you, and be sure to tune in for the next chapter!**

**But in the meantime, please review!**

**I mean it!**

**THE REVIEWS ARE ESSENTIAL.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S!**

**TEEN! TITANS! LET'S GO!**

**DO-I-REALLY-HAVE-TO-SPELL-IT-OUT?**

**GIRL! WONDER! DOESN'T OWN!**

**1! 2! 3! 4! GO! READ THE STORY!**

Kid Flash zoomed away from Titans Tower with a distracted mind.

After leaving the Titans' common room, he had tried talking to Speedy, but the eighteen-year old archer wasn't really in the mood for a conversation.

* * *

_"Speedy, listen…Maybe we should go back and apologize to Rob…I mean, he didn't really do anything. We were just being jerks…Speedy…?"_

_Speedy had kept walking ahead of him without showing a hint of interest in the speedster's words._

_"Speedy…Roy, come on!"_

_Now, at the sound of his actual name, Speedy turned around and gave Kid Flash a fairly unnerving look: half bored and half glaring._

_Kid Flash sighed and started again. "Look, I know you're upset, but I feel terrible about treating Dick like that. And don't even try to say you don't feel terrible too! We're his big brothers-"_

_Speedy then interrupted by placing a hand on Kid Flash's shoulder and lightly, but purposefully, pushing him back into the wall. The archer leaned down slightly and whispered into the speedster's ear, "Kid, I know you have a tendency to space out when people are talking to you, but pay attention to what I'm about to say. He is not my brother…and neither are you."_

_With that Speedy let go of the younger boy and continued walking._

_Kid Flash had stood there, feeling dejected, for about two seconds before running off._

* * *

The teen speedster gave a heavy sigh. So now, his big brother was ignoring him and his little brother thought he hated him…

_It bites being the middle child._

Okay, he had to laugh at that bit. The three of them weren't even related. Why should he care?

Well, of course he cared. Roy and Dick had always been the brothers he'd never had. Roy had protected him from bullies and helped him talk to girls. Dick had looked up to him and laughed at his jokes, no matter how corny. They had both trained and fought alongside him. And neither pitied him when they found out about his past…

He tried to swallow past the lump in his throat.

_What happened to us?_

Realizing where he was, Kid Flash skidded to a halt. He had decided to just run ahead to the compound and wait for the others. Running always helped him to sort out his thoughts. Robin wouldn't be too ecstatic about him not sticking with the group, but really, it was hard to be intimidated by the kid who used to cry and run to him whenever he had a nightmare.

Kid Flash snickered. That might make good blackmail later. Then again, he would have to dodge a whole lot of batarangs. It wasn't nearly worth the trouble.

The speedster snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a soft whirring sound from above his head. He looked up to pinpoint its location, but before he could, an electric jolt surged through his body and he collapsed.

A normal human being wouldn't have processed much of the situation before blacking out, but Kid Flash's hyper-accelerated brain told him exactly what had happened.

_That whirring…Whatever it was, it made noise on purpose so I'd look up and not see the electrical charges building below me. If I hadn't gotten distracted, I would have high-tailed already! Just my luck._

As he saw a dark figure, distorted by his fading vision, emerge from the brush, Kid Flash's last conscious thought was, _I hope Mas y Menos can think a little further ahead than I did._

**I'm sorry it's short, okay? I'm working on that. At least I got the chapter out before the end of the month. :)**

**_I feel a song coming on!_**

**WHEN THERE'S TROUBLE, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!**

**FOR MORE CHAPTERS!**

**IT'S SO EASY IF YOU JUST ****_REVIEW_****!**

**EVERYBODY NOW!**

**THE GIRL WONDER'S GOT HOMEWORK AND STUFF!**

**BUT WHEN IT COMES TO WRITING, SHE DOESN'T BLUFF!**

**'CUZ WHEN THE WORLD NEEDS FANS TO WRITE AND RAAAANNNTT!**

**REVIEWERS GO!**

**1! 2! 3! 4! GO! AND THANK YOU!**


End file.
